Back to the Past
by MedhaAuguste
Summary: Gemma is attending university when she has a vision.Is her magic coming back?Gemma is able to go back into the realms once again. Can she fix her mistakes and bring Kartik back? please read and review so i can make it all that much better! :
1. Chapter 1

I am in New York and am attending the university there. I am staying in an apartment that I have to share with my new roommate Mia. Mia is a very nice girl but I can't stop thinking about my old roommate who became one of my closest friends at Spence academy, Ann. I started attending Spence academy after my mother had died. I had to keep a lie and tell people that she had died of cholera, but I know she had been murdered. At Spence academy, I had learned the true reason my mother had died and soon found myself caught in it as well. My main purpose was to defeat my mother's best friend, my enemy. I had discovered the realms and once held its great magic but have given it back to the land of the realms. I miss it terribly and wish I could visit the realms once more.

It is 7:30am and I need to get ready in order to get in time for class. Here in New York, women have a different way of dressing. Instead of wearing corset dresses with layers and layers of cloth, they go for something simple yet fashionable. I guess it is the new trend here so I bought some of the clothing myself. They wore these very tight fitting skirts that stopped right above the knee and wore a collared shirt with frilly puffed up sleeves. They also wore lacy gloves that buttoned up to the elbow and flowered hats. Their hair is curled up and pinned nicely against their head. I felt quite awkward when I wore this outfit and couldn't help but think about what Felicity would think of this. Oh how I wish I could be reunited with my friends. After I got dressed I took my book bag and headed towards the university. It was at walking distance so I didn't need to secure a cab to get there.

As soon as I entered the building I got an overwhelming feeling and wished I could just bolt back to the apartment and stay there. I took out my schedule and saw that my class would take place in room 207, so I headed up the stairs to my class. Once I got to my class I saw that there were rows and rows of desks. I walked around the back and chose to sit at the very back of the classroom. The class was almost about to begin and lots of students were already settled in their seats. Most of the students were boys but there were some girls and I was glad to be one of them. I was taking out my notebook and pen when this boy approached me. He was tall, well dressed and very handsome. He had short cropped brown hair and blue eyes. When he smiled at me I got a glimpse of the most perfect teeth a boy could have.

"Hello, I heard that you were new here, you are Miss Doyle am I right?" He asked me in the kindest voice. I was very surprised and didn't know how to answer," Y-yes that's me! And may I ask you your name?" he laughs at my squeaky response but in a kind voice he says, "Why of course, my name is Liam Thompson." He took the desk beside me and took out his pen and notebook.

"Well, very nice to meet Mr. Thompson." I say in a more confident voice. Right then our teacher came in and with a very deep and loud voice he boomed, "I am professor Sargton and I will be teaching you…" I suck in my breath and feel myself traveling in a black tunnel. I am having another vision. How is this possible? I have given all the magic back to the realms, then how am I getting another vision? I don't understand what is happening. I am being pulled through this tunnel and hear a voice whispering, "the magic still lives in you." The whispering doesn't stop; it just keeps repeating that the magic still lives in me. Then I am suddenly being pulled through this grand foyer and I can't help but think I have been to that place recently. After putting the pieces together I finally figure it out! I am in the university and am being pulled up the stairs into the library. What could be in the university's library? I am back in my world and I wake up from my vision. Sweat is beading on my forehead and I am gasping for air. This is the first time I have had a vision in two years, what could it mean?

"Are you alright?" Liam asks me with a worried expression building on his face. "Yes I am quite alright, I just bit my tongue due to nervousness," I lied. He laughed at my remark and I gave him a nervous giggle. All I know is that I need to go to the university's library and find out what my vision was about. Tonight. I will come back to the university tonight and see what I shall find.


	2. Chapter 2

Today's class is over and I am heading home when Mia, my roommate catches up to me. "Hey wait up!" She yells at me. I wait for her and we walk home together. "Have you seen Liam Thompson? He is the most handsome boy I have ever seen! I had an accident with him when I was coming down the stairs. Don't you think he is handsome?" I give her a fake nod and smile thinking about Kartik. I miss Kartik so much but he is now trapped in the realms forever. I just wish there were some way to reverse it, so he could be here with me right now.

After getting home I walk straight into my room and start reading the textbook trying to take my mind of today's vision. I wonder what the library has to do with the realms. I wish I could go visit the library right now but it would be too suspicious.

I wait until after midnight to go back to the university. It is dark on the roads and I have to be careful because there are some drunken homeless men that could do some harm. When I have got to the university's main door, I look behind me and make sure no one is looking. I am grateful that there are no guards outside otherwise this would be terribly tricky. I take a bobby pin out of my hair and use it to shuffle with the lock. It takes some time but I soon hear the latch let go. I slowly sneak into the building. There is no sound and it is very dark. I use my matches to light the way. Just then I hear a voice.

"Who is there?" I hear the voice coming near. I am panicking big time and sweat is beading on my forehead. I quickly hide behind a plant and wait for the person to go. I think the person is gone when all the lights go on. I gasp and try to make myself as small as possible but my curiosity gets the best of me and I peek. Liam? What is he doing here? I peek a moment to long and he spots me.

"Miss Doyle?" Liam Thompson comes near me. I sigh and come out of my hiding spot.

"Hello, Mr. Thompson," I say my head hanging low.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asks me. Instead of answering, I question him back.

"What are you doing here?" I give him a look as I do so. He looks at me with an irritated expression on his face. He crosses his arms and looks up.

"I'm afraid that is none of your business," he says in a stuck up voice. I feel like spitting on him, "Well, my being here is none of your business either!" I shout at him walking away towards the staircase. I hear him following me up the stairs, "Can't you leave me alone?" I spin around and bump right into him. I didn't know he was right at my heels and I couldn't help but wonder that he smelled just like Kartik, with the wood fire and spicy scent. "Sorry," I murmur and continue my way to the library.

"You know, you shouldn't be here," Liam says in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Well it is none of your concern," I say spotting the library. I wonder how I am supposed to find out what my vision was about with Liam in my way. "I won't tell anyone you were here if you don't tell anyone I was here."

Liam laughs at my response. "Deal," he holds out his hand. I gasp when I see that he is wearing a bracelet with the Rakshana symbol on it. "Is something the problem?" he asks. It seems as if I've hurt him because he seems to look self-conscious.

"No, it is just the bracelet you are wearing, do you know what the Rakshana is?" I ask. He looks at me and starts to laugh.

"It took you long enough! I thought you would never notice!" he says through bits of laughter. I look at him with confusion; I have never seen him before. "Do you remember Fowlson?" He asks me.

"Yes, of course I do," I say.

"Well I am his cousin, I thought we had some resemblance, don't you think?" he asks me. I try not to laugh at this. Fowlson? Handsome? That could never be possible.

"I am sorry but I don't think you two have any resemblance," I say.

"Oh… well he sent me here to be a lookout for you, Miss Doyle." Me? Why would I need a lookout?

"I don't see why I would need protection." I say. He takes my hand and says, "Miss Doyle, you once had held the great magic of the realms, but you have given it back to the land and the creatures of the realms have found a way to use it for themselves. If you don't go back and help, the realms will be destroyed forever.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe what Liam has just told me. I am not finished with the realms? There is a part of me that is scared to death and doesn't want anything to do with the realms, but there is another part of me that feels alive again knowing that I will be part of the realms once again.

Liam has finally decided to leave me be in the library for a while. I take a look at some books and try to think what my vision was trying to tell me. I take a seat on one of the chairs and try to think. I can't seem to figure out what my vision was trying to tell me. I sigh and just then I see the walls of the library. They are all covered with paintings of the creatures from the realms. I feel as if my eyes are betraying me. It looks as if the creatures are disappearing one by one. What is happening? Just then Liam comes back into the library.

"I need to go back into the realms," I say. He looks at me and takes the chair beside me, "If you really need to go back into the realms, then go in like you usually do." I feel very frustrated, how am I supposed to go back into the realms when I can't make the door of light appear?

"I used to make the door of light appear, but I don't know if I can do that since I don't have any magic." I say.

"I have already told you, the magic still lives inside you. If you try, you can make it happen." Liam tells me. I think about his response. Make the door of light appear? My vision has told me that the magic still lived in me and so did Liam. Maybe if I gave it a try it would work.

"Yes, I guess I shall try making the door of light appear," I tell him as I get up deciding it is time to go home.

When I get home, I change into my nightgown and lay in bed. I spend a good hour trying to get some sleep but I can't seem too. I think I might as well try to make the door of light appear instead of wasting the night. I sit on my bed cross-legged and concentrate. For the first ten minutes I feel nothing, I feel like a fool sitting here in the middle of the night trying to make the door of light appear. I still keep on concentrating and I don't give up, soon enough I feel the familiar tingle going through my body and when I look, I see the door of light, right in front of my eyes. You did it Gemma! I think to myself. I am so very excited that I am able to do this after two years! I open the door to the realms and step in.

I see the familiar garden, it is now repaired after the terrible war we had. I feel the magic and it is wonderful. I am looking around touching the soft grass and smelling the sweet air when the Gorgon appears.

"Most high! I have seen that you have returned to the realms after quite some time." Gorgon says. I am still not used to her being like this, I still see her as the ship and how she used to take me on rides through the river.

"Well I couldn't stay out of the realm forever," I say. "Oh how I miss them so much!" The Gorgon looks at me for a moment to long and it makes me a little uncomfortable.

"Most high… this should seem odd, but you are no longer safe in the realms," the Gorgon says to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Well , now that you have given all the magic back to the land, the creatures have found a way to use it. Some creatures use it in the wrong way," Gorgon tells me. I think about my vision and what Liam had said to me, it seems as if the Gorgon is telling the truth. This is very confusing!

"Well, how am I in danger?" I ask her. I am afraid of what she shall tell me.

"You are in danger because you are the one who gave the magic back to the land. The only way for this to stop is if you take the magic back, but if you do that then chances are pretty high that the war will start again." Gorgon says. She looks off into the distance.

"What if I don't take the magic back?" I ask her.

"Then the whole realms might be destroyed." I look at the Gorgon in confusion. What am I supposed to do? This is not fair! I don't want this decision to be mine.

"Gorgon, I will need time to decide what I am going to do, for now I shall go back to my world." I say in frustration.

"Alright most high but there is not much time left, you must hurry," Gorgon tells me as she walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

I return home thinking what Gorgon meant. Gorgon said that if I didn't take the magic back, the realms would be destroyed. If I did take the magic back, the realms would go back to war. I really don't know what to do. I wish I could tell someone. I would tell Ms. Nightwing but she's in London and I am in America. I would tell Ms. Mcleethy but Pippa had killed her. I guess this decision is mine, and mine to make only. I decide that I will not go to university today. Instead of going to university, I will visit the realms again and see what I shall do.

It is 3:30am and I go to bed for the rest of the night. In the morning I will explain to Mia that I have come down with fever and that she should go to class without me.

In the morning, Mia comes into my room and shakes me. "Gemma, Gemma! Wake up, you will be late for class!" Mia yells at me. I moan and fake cough onto my sleeve.

"I am sorry Mia but it seems that I have gone down with fever, you can go to class without me," I say while fake coughing a little more.

"You know what? I shall stay here with you!" Mia says.

"NO!" I yell. "I mean, there is no need for you to stay here with me. I will be fine here by myself. You shall go to class without me." I say.

"Alright then." Mia says. "I shall see you after class."

When Mia leaves and the door closes behind her, I change into my day clothes and sit on my bed. I concentrate on summoning the door of light once again and soon enough it appears right in front of me. I step through the door and then I am in the realms once again. The first thing I do is go to the cave of sights where I am greeted by Asha as always.

Asha folds her hands together and greets me, "Greetings."

"Asha, I need your help," I say.

"I am at your service," she tells me.

"Well, I have been informed that the magic is not being used properly and that if I don't take it back the realms will be destroyed. If I take the magic back then the war will start again, I don't know what I shall do," I explain to her. She looks at me with no answer. "Oh, I wish I could go back in time or something," I sigh. When I say that, Asha's eyes spark and I know that she has an idea.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"I am not sure if this will work but I have a suggestion," Asha says as she leads me towards a hut. She motions for me to sit and I do as she says.

"This is a myth, but it is said that there is a cave of change in the realms. It is hidden underwater; you just have to follow the path. If you find the cave of change you may wish for it to take you anywhere you wish and you may change your life from there." Asha explains.

"Alright, I will have to find the cave of change," I tell her. "Thank you, you have always been there for me when I need it." I leave the hut and travel all the way back to the garden. If I find the cave of change, then where would I go to change my life? I think about my mother. I wish I could go all the way back and save her. I know that is the wrong choice, I have learned to live around her and now I need to fix the main problem. I will travel back to the war and make sure I give my power away once and for all. Maybe I will have a chance to save Kartik! I decide that I need to find the cave of change as soon as possible. I make the door of light appear and step in, soon I am in my world again.


	5. Chapter 5

When I come home, I see that Mia is just entering the house. Oh no! I panic. I take all of my clothes off and quickly slip into my nightgown. I go lay in bed with my eyes closed. Mia comes in my room, "hey Gemma, how are you feeling?" she asks me in a kind voice.

"I am feeling much better after resting," I reply. She takes a seat on the edge of my bed and gives me the covers. "Thanks Mia," I say. "How was class?" I ask her.

"Oh it was the same as always! I ran into Liam Thompson once again!" she says. I see that she really likes Liam. They would make a sweet couple just like me and Kartik did… my mind slowly drifts out to the cave of change. Where could it be? If I found it, I would change every one of my mistakes. "I was walking home, when he appeared out of nowhere, then he walked me to the apartment the rest of the way!" Mia said waking me up from my thoughts.

"Awe, that's so sweet!" my mind drifting to Kartik once again.

"Well, I think you should get some more rest," Mia says and she silently walks out of the room. When she leaves, I open up one of the books on my bookshelf and start reading. I think the words are flying on the page, I can't see! What's happening? Oh no, I am being pulled into another vision.

I am swimming in a river, not just any river, I am in the realms! I am swimming and I start to go deeper into the water. I am no longer in the river. The river has leaded me somewhere else, more like a sea. Suddenly, I dive all the way to the bottom. I see all these different creatures underwater. Something grabs my ankle. I let go of my oxygen as I feel water rushing through my lungs. I see a water nymph, it has grabbed me. I use all my strength and get away. I am struggling, trying to get to the surface of the water when I get a glimpse of this cave. The cave of change. I can't hold it any longer; I rise to the surface taking deep gulps of air.

I am back into my familiar room. I know where the cave of change is, it is underwater. The river will lead me to it. I just have to be aware of the water nymphs that will away for my skin. When I find the cave of change, I will go there and make my wish. I will wish that it will take me back to the war, where we were trying to destroy the tree of all souls. Before, the Winterlands had accepted Kartik as a bargain. This time, I will offer them something different. I will offer them the magic. I will give the magic back to the land once again, but it will only be used by the creatures with good intentions.

I decide I can't stay in bed any longer, so I get up and go out of my room. Mia is sitting on the sofa and she is doing her class work. "Oh, hey Gemma, the mail man just came and told me to give you this letter." I take the letter from Mia, "thanks." When I open the letter, I see it is from Tom and Grandmama.

Hello Gemma dear, how is university? I was hoping you could come back to London for a while. I have asked Tom to book your ticket to come home for the next two weeks starting in august.

-your best regards, Grandma

Go home for two weeks? I would be very disappointed by Grandmama, doing this to me, but right now, I am not. I guess going home for a little while would be okay and it would be easier to deal with the realms as well. The next note was from Tom.

Hello Gemma, I am sorry but grandma requested me to book your ticket so I have. We have gotten news from papa, he says he is doing well. I am having a great time at my new gentleman's club thanks to you!

-Tom.

I am happy with the news I have gotten and am glad I will be going home for a while. August is going to start in a week so I have one week to get my things together. I pack my bags with my corset dresses and normal clothes that I wear in London.

"Why are you packing?" I don't notice when Mia walks into the room.

"Oh my grandmama and brother have arranged for me to go back home to London," I say.

"That's good, when are you going?" Mia asks me.

"I am going in a week," I tell her. After I'm done packing, Mia calls me in for dinner; she has prepared soup and pasta.

"Oh how nice of you!" I exclaim. We eat dinner and I must say. I help clean the dishes once we are done eating. It takes a while and once we are done, it's time for bed. We each say out goodnights and separate into out rooms. I fall asleep thinking about the realms and my visit back to London in a week.


	6. Chapter 6

The week goes on slowly and I work on packing all the things I need for my trip back to London. When the time has finally arrived, I take the ship all the way back from America to London. I am greeted by Tom and Grandmamma. Both of them wait at the port as I got off the ship. I was rather concerned about Grandmamma thinking she might get sick but ignored the thought. "How are you?" I ask as I give each of them a hug. "We are very well, thank you," says Grandmamma. "We should be getting home now, you must be tired." We take a cab home and when I finally arrive, I feel the tiredness taking over me. I go to my old bedroom and decide to take a nap for a while. I fall asleep thinking of the main reason I am here, to go to the realms and go back to the past.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up from my nap drenching in sweat. I had a nightmare. The nightmare was about the realms, I was drowning in the sea. I sit up breathing in deep gulps of air. I think I have to get to the cave of change as soon as possible and hurry. I close my eyes and try to make the door of light appear. I see it in front of my eyes in no time. I step through the door…

I enter into the familiar garden feeling the soft grass and smelling the sweet smell of the air. I see Gorgon but ignore her because she won't let me pursue my mission if I tell her I am about to go seek the cave of change right now. I travel to the river feeling the fast current of the water. I am scared but I have to do this. I close my eyes, hold my breath, and jump!

When the water hits me I am amazed. The river might have a fast current but the water is nice and warm, it feels good on my skin. I dive in and let the current take me out towards the sea. As I am swimming I sense that the water nymphs are near. I try to see where they are but cannot because of the rushing current. Something suddenly grabs my ankle. I scream and shriek so loud that other creatures start to look, but they don't move. Why aren't they helping me? I turn to see Gorgon holding me up, out of the water. "Are you crazy?" the Gorgon shrieks. "You could of died in there, do you know that?" I am so relieved to find out it wasn't a water nymph but am still scared of the look Gorgon is giving me. I am afraid I have made her very angry. "I'm sorry but I really have to find the cave of change and reverse everything that has happened!" I say. "Don't you want the realms to be safe again?" Gorgon looks at me and I see sadness coming out on her face. "I suppose so… But I shall come with you." I look at her and nod as we both set out to find the cave of change, together.


	8. Chapter 8

I ride on Gorgons back as we travel through the river. We keep on swimming until I see the familiar sea sprouting from the river. "Most High? Is this where the cave of change is?" I nod. "We have to go under water though, because that is where the cave of change is." Gorgon looks at me, "Alright then, just hold your breath as long as you can and when you can't, tap my neck so I can take you to the surface." I nod and suddenly I am being pulled through the sea, it's so fast that it's a blur. Gorgon is going so fast that we reach the cave of change in no time. The cave of change is beautiful, the outside of the cave has the colors of a pearl and it looks like the moon. The only thing that is not good is that I am no longer able to hold my breath. Since we have come this far, I am not going to back down now. When we are right next to it, I notice that there is no way of getting in! I feel hopeless and dizzy because I need oxygen. I am about to pass out so I touch my hand on the big rock and then it magically opens. I look at Gorgon and motion for her to stay outside. As soon as I enter the cave, I don't feel like I am in water anymore. In fact, I am completely dry and I can breathe. I breathe in the air and sit on the ground for a minute. The ground is moist and is kind of like a huge puddle from the water that came in when I opened the cave. I stand up, this is it, I think. Now I have the chance to reverse anything I want too, but I only get one chance. My mother's face drifts into my mind. I remember sitting in her lap and laughing as she combed my hair. Tears stain my eyes, I want to but shouldn't because otherwise I will bring Crice back to life all over again. I wipe the tears off my face and clear my head. As soon as I start thinking of what I want to reverse, I feel the magic going through me. "Cave of change." As soon as I say that I feel a great power of magic surge through me. "I would like to go back…to the war of the realms…." I pass out. I am no longer in my world; I am getting sucked into the blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gemma!" I wake up to the lovely voice of Kartik. I must be dreaming. When I open my eyes I see Kartik looking over my face, his expression filled with concern.

"Kartik?" I ask unbelieving my eyes. "Of course it's me! Now get up! Amir's army is defeating the realms!" I suddenly know what's happening. I remember the cave of change, I remember everything. I cannot help myself so I do what I want; I pull Kartik down with me and kiss him hard on the mouth. He is pulling back but still kissing me. I know he wishes as much as I do that we were anywhere but here. When Kartik pulls back, I realize what I have to do. I go to the tree of all souls and offer it a deal. I am about to do that when Amir's voice booms out, "GET HER NOW! SHE IS AT THE TREE OF ALL SOULS." I quickly say it, "I offer the realms as well as the Winterlands the magic, I will give it all away for the people with good intentions to use only." The tree of all souls moves its branches, "What if you are lying my dear?" I look at it, and with confidence and say, "Then you may use me as a sacrifice and let the realms be as well as the Winterlands. The tree of all souls groans and says, "As you wish…" I am about to give my magic away when an arrow pierces through my back. I cry out as Kartik comes to my side. I push him and go to the divider of the realms and Winterlands. With my back slowing me down, I get there. I put both my hands on either side of the land and chant, "I give all my magic to the lands and the magic is free for anyone to use with good intentions!" I feel the magic surging out of my body and then I feel like nothing. All the magic is gone. The magic doesn't live inside me anymore, it lives inside the land. As the magic spread throughout the land, everything starts to change. The Winterlands change the most, everything starts to sprout and bloom and the coldness turns into warmth. The only thing that hasn't changed yet is the tree of all souls. It is still powerful and dark like it was before. Right then, the magic starts to travel up to the tree. As soon as the magic touches the tree it starts bouncing off. I remember what happened last time and see Kartik standing in the way again! This is my last chance; I run to him and push him aside with all my might as I feel the magic just cutting by my side. I watch as the magic surges into yet another tree, not trapping anyone as a sacrifice and becoming pure once again. Everyone from the realms cheer as the old tree of souls disappears. I notice that all the bad souls are disappearing as well. The realms and Winterlands have once again become pure and all the bad things are gone. We all cheer and I see Asha coming through the crowd, I smile at her. "Well done." She greets me. I smile once again. I suddenly remember the arrow that went through my back and turn my neck to see that it has disappeared. I guess it did with all the other bad things because I am completely healed. I decide I want to go back to my world again since my work here is done. I take Kartik with me and we step into our world once again.


	10. Chapter 10

When we enter our world, Kartik looks at me in funny way. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me and says, "Why did you kiss me back at the realms?" I look at him; I guess I have to tell him about the cave of change and what happened. "Because..." I look at him and explain everything that happened in the past two years. He looks at me and doesn't say anything. All he does is pull me into a deep and passionate kiss. I forget about everything at the moment and focus on us. I can deal with the rest later because all I know is that the love of my life is here with me right here and right now, forever.


End file.
